<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i navigate myself to take me where you want to be by unsaved_misc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908338">i navigate myself to take me where you want to be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsaved_misc/pseuds/unsaved_misc'>unsaved_misc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>carmatt adventures [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF, supermega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Domesticity, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Praise, carson reminds me of the color orange i dunno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:34:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsaved_misc/pseuds/unsaved_misc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>bedtime discussions</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carson Tucker/Matt Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>carmatt adventures [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i navigate myself to take me where you want to be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is small but i just felt like writing somethin soft!! i hope u enjoy and it makes u feel all warm n fuzzy :))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>carson is reading “fragments of horror” in bed, the bedside lamp illuminating the pages, when matt walks into the room to finally turn in. carson looks up, cocoa brown eyes lit up and a small smile on his face. he’s got a pastel quilt around him, one he retrieved from his parents’ house the last time he was there, cute triangular designs sewn into the fabric.<br/>
“hi.” carson greets, the ceiling fan whirring sloth-like above him. matt grins in return, eyes burning from the lack of sleep, strained from staring at his mac monitor for two hours. music production was slow today.<br/>
“hey, carson.” matt crosses the room to a pile of clothes on the floor, sorting through them to find a spare t-shirt.<br/>
“how was the music goin’?” carson asked, the sound of a page turning. matt’s room had been converted into a makeshift office ever since he’d started sleeping in carson’s bed. it felt weird to be dating the man and sleeping in two separate beds. matt picks up a faded tie-dye shirt, sniffs it, and decides to sleep shirtless for the night.<br/>
“it’s eh. i can’t figure out how to end it. fading out seems too...i don’t know. not my vibe, if that makes sense.” he speaks while pulling his sweater off of his body, revealing a skinny and bony chest. he catches carson staring, and the boy hurriedly looks back at his manga.<br/>
“that sucks. maybe try working on another track until an idea comes to mind?” he suggests, and matt nods while slipping off his sweatpants.<br/>
“that’s probably what i’ll do. just gotta think of me instead of worrying about producing it for other people.” he removes his socks before finally settling under the quilt with carson. “i’ll let you listen tomorrow if ya want.”</p><p>carson looks at him with a smile, and he pauses before kissing matt’s forehead.<br/>
“you work so hard, baby. i’m really proud of you.” he praises, and matt smiles shyly, looking at his hands.<br/>
“i-i mean, it’s nothing special. i-”<br/>
“take the compliment, matt. i mean it.” carson closes his book, running a hand through matt’s hair and cocking his head. matt hums at the contact, snuggling up to carson’s chest and closing his eyes. he can feel his glasses being removed from his face and hears them being placed on the nightstand.<br/>
“i just want people to like it, cars’.” matt mumbles, nuzzling into the familiar smell of carson’s shirt. carson nods, humming.<br/>
“i know. they’ll love it, baby. if they liked the snippet you made, they have to enjoy the actual song. take your time, release it when you’re ready.” carson’s voice sounds so soothing and reassuring that matt feels the tension melt off his shoulders like liquid.<br/>
“i love you.” matt says into carson’s chest.<br/>
“i love you, too.” carson replies, and matt feels safe.<br/>
with carson stroking his hair like this, the drowsy weight pulling him further into the pillows, and the relief of closing his red eyes, matt finds it easier to fall asleep. he drifts to the sound of carson cracking open his book again and the clicking of the ac turning on, and the last thing he feels is his boyfriend’s fingers massaging his scalp.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope u enjoyed!! tell me what ya think!! &lt;33</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>